


[Podfic] FIVE EXTRAORDINARY ENCOUNTERS THAT (PROBABLY) NEVER HAPPENED

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [41]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Slings & Arrows, The Devil Wears Prada (2006), due South
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Worlds collide.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heriros (marianas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Extraordinary Encounters That (Probably) Never Happened](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358224) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



> Recorded as a party favor for heriros for #ITPE2016! 
> 
> Thank you to Isis for having blanket permission.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan

| 

## Five Extraordinary Encounters That (Probably) Never Happened 

  


**Author:** Isis  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Slings and Arrows; Harry Potter; Iron Man; Devil Wears Prada; Due South; Canadian Actor RPF  
  
**Pairing:** N/A  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Worlds collide.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSlings%20and%20Arrows%5d%205Encounters.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/358224) | **Wordcount:** 1888  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSlings%20and%20Arrows%5d%205Encounters.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB| **Duration:** 0:12:05  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bSlings%20and%20Arrows%5d%205Encounters.m4b) | **Size:** 5.9 MB| **Duration:** 0:12:05  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
